Floatation devices are of many type and various use. Some floatation devices are designed to assist a non-swimmer to float, others are for the enjoyment of laying in the sun while floating, and others are to float objects. In all these situations, the floatation device may drift outside the desirable range of location. Current solutions require utilizing special floatation devices that are designed to work with specific location maintaining apparatus or system. Other current solutions, require the modification of the floatation device to comply with the requirements of such systems or apparatus.
Thus, there is a need for a system or apparatus for positioning variable types of floatation devices without the need to modify such a device.